horrible_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ren Queenston
Ren Queenston (born: May 22, 1988 31) is a Canadian electronic music producer, graphic designer and game developer. They are the founder of the "record label" Halley Labs / LapFox Trax (previously known as VULPvibe Records) under which they produce all their music. They are also the co-founder of PSURG Design. They live in Hamilton, Ontario, Canada, where they work from home. Why They Suck # They are extremely unoriginal and use practically the same beats in a lot of their songs. # They are very inconsistent in terms of the usage of their 34 fursonas, switching to a different one after every album. # Plagiarism: They blatantly sample a lot of good songs without the original musicians' permissions and never credits them as co-writers for almost all of their songs. # The fact that they are 31 years old and still act and dress like females is creepy and laughable considering how masculine they had become as they age. # Their constant inclusions and usage of their 34 fursonas are really annoying as it makes it very hard to keep track of who released a new album. # In 2014, accusations begin to surface against them for sexual assault by furry artists Nishimikan and Squeedge. Ren addressed the issue and revealed that they had parasomnia, a sleep disorder that causes them to sleepwalk and rape people unintentionally, and promised to get it treated. Unfortunately, the incident ruined their reputation permanently and caused their loyal fans and furries to shun them en masse. # Some of the beats used in their songs are the literal definitions of ear-rape! # Because of WIS #7, Ren has not made as much music as before due to their stigmatization within the furry community. # You sometimes can't even hear the lyrics due to the ear-rape instrumentals! # They somehow managed to talk to Adventure Time creator Pendelton Ward into providing his vocals for a few of their songs, which he did. # Some of their album covers are laughably bad. # The titles to all of their songs and albums are rather dumb and don't make any sense. (e.g. A PICTURE OF FINN FARTING, I Think It's Kind Of Fucked Up That It's Taken Me This Long To Come Close To Figuring Out What The Fuck I Am But I Have To Be Okay With That So I Don't End Up Hating Myself For Eternity, So Here's What I've Got So Far, Or At Least Some Things I Like A Bit) # Much like how Gearbox Software CEO and founder Randy Pitchford attempted to increase publicity of his failed game Battleborn using an NSFW subreddit that he secretly created, Ren also used porn to increase publicity for some of their fursonas, most notably their female shark fursona Mayhem. List of Ren's multiple fursonas and their active years # 4-Eyes (2001 - 2002) # Adraen (2009 - 2011) # Aurastys (January 6, 2010 - Present) # Azrael-II (2008 - Present) # BANDETTO (November 2012 - Present) # Captain Gotobed (2009 - 2010) # D-Mode-D (2007 - 2010) # Darius (June 27, 2011 - Present) # DJ Snaggletoof (2015 - Present) # DOWNLOAD (February 1, 2013 - Present) # Emoticon (2005 - Present) # Eugene (2012 - Present; on indefinite hiatus) # Furries in a Blender (2007 - 2015) # Halley Labs Associates (2015 - Present) # HALLEY LABS R&D (2016 - Present) # hyi (January 2014 - Present) # Jackal Queenston (May 2008 - Present) # JAQL (2008 - Present) # Kitcaliber (2008 - Present) # Kitsune² (2006 - Present) # Klippa (2009 - Present) # Mayhem (2008 - Present) # NegaRen (September 25, 2009 - Present) # Neko (2005 - 2008) # Omicron Complex (2007) # Renard (2005 - Present; his most-famous fursona) # Reslard (April Fool's Day 2010) # Rotteen (September 2014 - Present) # RQ (July 17, 2013 - Present) # sno.lukav (2008) # Sonitus Vir (2005 - 2008) # The Queenstons (2008 - Present) # The Quick Brown Fox (2008 - Present) # Truxton (January 26, 2012 - Present) Category:2000 Artists Category:2010 Artists Category:Artists Category:Artists with a Criminal Record Category:Furries Category:Producers Category:1988 Births Category:LGBTQ+ Artists